goddesskissfandomcom-20200224-history
Nina Kruger
"I sometimes wish that my magic really did have some magical powers." Nina Kruger is the recruitable boss character of the Gerimania area. She pilots the Demon Face. Personality An honest personality whose face comes to mind. I try to think positively about everything. If you have a comfortable person, you want to be pampered immediately. I do not know much, and sometimes I do my utterances. I still like to hang out with girls rather than men. Background story With my childhood parents Nina, who saw a fantasy movie featuring a beautiful witch, dreamed of a witch. But after a while I realize that there is no magic in reality and I am very disappointed. Since then, she has grown up to be a middle school student. One day I see a magician's performance at the town square. Nina, admired for her magical talent, I start to learn magic by struggling with my parents. Nina's magical talent was met by her aptitude. At the time of going to high school, there is enough It was a top-class magician. Nina also showed great talent for the occult. In particular, Taro has a wonderful chance I predicted the future and appeared on TV. But I did not expect Nina Do Cain to appear. The war began with the formation of a sudden empire. Germany is also quickly occupied by empires. According to the empire's policy of embracing and brainwashing talented human beings first Nina is also forced to be drafted into the lab It is brainwashed by Ovidian. There, Nina was tested variously. Among them, the pilots are selected to show excellent competence in unit control. Shortly thereafter, Nina was placed on the front line as a commander and fought against the goddess kiss. Nina, released from Ovidian after defeating the fight, As a pilot on the kiss of the goddess with the consideration of the main character I will join the fight to save the world. Nina became a popular character of the unit in a flash of magic and tarot, If you do not have an operation, you can go with Nela to perform other reef trophies It is doing work such as looking at the love point of troops. Skills Bossfight Tips Nina's Mech is incredibly mighty in Bossfight form, with its Hell Fire generally straight-up OHKO-ing everyone she takes aim at. Because of this, it's usually a good idea to hit her with a Stunning attack as quick as possible. One Pilot the player can do this with is Nella Badreya's Thorny Strike attack, which should trigger just about when you first reach the Wave with Nina in it. Because Hell Fire usually OHKOs everyone, the player's strategy should revolve around pumping out as much damage as possible with Attack Pilots as opposed to bringing in Defense/Support Pilots that will just get killed off in one hit, nullifying the usability of any Healers like Rose. A good board setup is to place your Stun Pilot in the center Row with no other Pilots in her Column as Hell Fire hits everyone in the same column and you want to lose as few Pilots as possible to keep maximum damage potential - think an X shape with the Stun Pilot in the middle or a C shape with the Stun Pilot alone on the left Column. If Nina lives long enough to become unstunned, she'll OHKO your Stun Pilot first as it's in the center Row, and keeping your other Pilots in the other two Columns will prevent any of them from being destroyed as well. After this, Nina will likely survive long enough to wipe out the front Column of Pilots, so place your real heavy-hitters in the back to allow them to whale on Nina for as long as possible. Good Pilots to use for the front row include Iris and Lily Fischer, who deal damage to all enemies upon falling in battle, meaning they'll throw out one last hit that could be the difference between victory and defeat. Break down Nina's unit, the Demon Face, is a powerful unit attack unit. * Her attacks do devastating amounts of damage. * Her Hell Fire usually destroys units in 1 shot. * She attacks enemies that are side-by-side. Because of her attacks, it's highly advised to: * Use units that can stun her. (Cecile Renier, Nella Badreya, Mihn, etc.) Stuns will at least stall attacks if you're not able to take her down within the time frame. * Make an X formation (1,3,5,7,9), or C formation (1,3,4,6,8), or to avoid getting multiple units hit. * Bring Kamikaze Units to the front row. (Iris and Lily Fischer) Their defeat might give your team the upper hand in the fight. * Focus on putting as much damage out as possible. * Upgrade units to become strong enough to resist OHKOs. Tactics (Arena) Using Nina The Demon Face is a powerful unit that can turn foes to ashes. *Put her behind a strong tank in your team. She can get destroyed easily. *Focus putting attack ooparts to maximize her power or defense ooparts to increase her survival. *Have her target units that are aligned next to each other to increase the team's damage output. Countering Nina The Demon Face dishes out devastation, despite having low defense. *Avoid putting units side-by-side. Her Hellfire and Fire Bomb can strike up to 3 units that are next to each other. *Bring units that boost defense. Demon Face's Messenger of Death increases its skills attack power. *Use units that can pierce through enemies' defense. The Demon Face is usually behind a strong and durable tank. Gallery Category:Pilots Category:Recruitable Bosses Category:Swimsuit Pilots